


Espíritu

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Kaulitz pésimo parroquiano, Blasphemy, FictoberMF18, M/M, Tom Kaulitz sacerdote, contenido sexual, espíritu, kaulitzcest no relacionado, motinfanficker, tom kaulitz bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Blasfemia/Contenido sexual/Universo alterno/Twincest no relacionado/botTom] Bill no es no fuera creyente, sino que aquel sacerdote estaba como para pecar.





	Espíritu

—El señor esté con vosotros —exclamó el castaño, con nariz respingada y ojos miel, toda esa faz era la causante de sus más impíos deseos.

—Y con tu Espíritu —respondieron todos, incluyéndole, aunque no pensaba en el prefacio litúrgico, solamente admiraba al sacerdote, ataviado en aquella alba amarrada por el cíngulo, el cordón de la castidad, que sostenía su estola, y llevaba su casulla bordada con una cruz, cáliz y espiga de oro, y cómo por más que aquellas ropas eran anchas y sagradas no quitaban el atractivo al joven clérigo.

—Levantemos el corazón —siguió hablando el sacerdote Thomas, ignorante del discurrir de sus pensamientos.

—Lo tenemos levantado hacia el Señor —repitieron en coro, Bill se exhortó a no reírse debido a que sí lo tenía levantado hacia el señor, aunque no precisamente el corazón ni tampoco hacia Dios.

—Demos gracias al Señor, nuestro Dios —dijo viéndose apasionado por predicar, con su rictus de concentración.

—Es justo y necesario.

—En verdad es justo y necesario... —Bill lo veía mover los labios, sin prestar atención a sus palabras, porque era católico, pero iba a las misas de esa iglesia por otro motivo.

Iba a recibir la hostia de aquellos dedos alargados, masculinos y con las notorias venas en las manos, que hacían que Bill fantasiase en otro contexto, siendo masturbado por el sacerdote, profanando el altar al ser penetrado sobre él, tirando todo lo que estuviera encima, gimiendo "Dios, Dios" mientras le rozaba consecutivamente la próstata.

Llegó el momento de recibir la eucaristía, Bill acudió con premura, notando el nerviosismo del Padre Thomas al verle, relamió sus labios con fruición antes de abrir la boca en clara muestra de seducción, el sacerdote tragaba saliva antes de darle la hostia. Jadeó sin notarlo y el Padre tosió incómodo.

Se persignó y fue a su asiento, pidiendo perdón mentalmente, aunque no se arrepentía de nada.

Tras la misa, Bill fue a desayunar en un café, no vivía por ahí, sino que su hermana se casó en aquella iglesia y ahí se enamoró perdidamente del clérigo.

Después de comer, regresó a la iglesia, con intención de confesarse con él.

Fue al confesionario, se santiguó y dijo: —Ave María Purísima.

Thomas se removió en su asiento al reconocer su voz:—Sin pecado concebida. El señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte humildemente de tus pecados.

—Señor, tú lo sabes todo, tú sabes que te quiero. Hace una semana que no me he confesado, y he pecado teniendo pensamientos impuros con mi sacerdote, lo imagino follándome sobre el altar, o metiéndosela mientras está en el púlpito...

—No hace falta ser explícito —comentó, rojo como tomate—. Tengo que hablar seriamente con usted. Lo espero tras terminar la última misa del día.

A la hora pactada, se escuchaba un alborozo proveniente de la sacristía, Thomas sentía todo el fervor de su ignominia al ser penetrado por Bill, quien lo hacía sucumbir a romper sus votos sagrados con el embeleso que le provocaba.


End file.
